Sulphonylaminocarbonyltriazolinones, which are herbicides having a broad spectrum of action, are the subject of a series of patent applications (cf. EP 341489, EP 422469, EP 425948, EP 431291, EP 507171, EP 534266, WO 96/11188, DE 19508118). However, the known sulphonylaminocarbonyltriazolinones have a number of gaps in their action.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that a number of known active compounds from the series of the arylsulphonylaminocarbonyltriazolinones, when used together with known herbicidally active compounds from various substance classes, exhibit pronounced synergistic effects with regard to the activity against weeds and can be used particularly advantageously as broad-spectrum combination preparations for the selective control of weeds in crops of useful plants, such as, for example, wheat.